Colores
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Atrapados en una tormenta Astrid e Hipo son obligados a refugiarse, en medio de esto Astrid reflexiona sobre los colores que representarían su relación.


_**Disclaimer:**__ HTTYD no me pertenece, pertenece a DreamWorks y Cressida Crowell._

_**Nota:**__Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "Hiccup y Astrid" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"_

_**Resumen:**__ Atrapados en una tormenta Astrid e Hipo son obligados a refugiarse, en medio de esto Astrid reflexiona sobre los colores que representarían su relación._

* * *

**Colores**

La ventisca de aire frio hizo a Astrid estremecer, regresándola de sus pensamientos o más bien recuerdos de cuando niña.

—¿Tienes frio?—la voz a su lado la hizo sobresaltarse, había olvidado por completo que no estaba sola.

—Estoy bien—murmuro.

—Escucha se que estas enojada, pero creo que si estamos juntos podemos aunque sea guardar un poco el calor—la voz de Hipo sonaba tan reconfortante como siempre.

En medio de los truenos y rayos que proyectaban su luz y sonido afuera de la cueva la voz de su ahora novio era demasiado reconfortante. Al lado de ellos se encontraban sus dragones que dormían plácidamente a pesar de la tormenta.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acurruco junto él recostándose en su pecho, sorprendiéndolo por la repentina acción.

Estar junto a él era cálido y relajante, era como tener su propio día soleado en medio del peor de los inviernos.

Si tuviese que describir su relación en colores, bueno había infinidad de colores para describirla.

—¿Hipo?—pregunto recibiendo una leve contestación por parte de él—me gustan tus colores.

Hipo miro con preocupación a su novia, no era normal que ella actuar de esa manera, sabía que aunque ella no dijera nada no sentía bien, la abrazo levemente con su brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo revisaba la pequeña contusión que se había formado entre la cabellera rubia, paso sus dedos con delicadeza por la zona afectaba en la cabeza de ella.

—¿Aún te duele la cabeza?—pregunto, mientras la escucho dar una risita, cosa que lo preocupo aun más.

—Me encanta cuando te preocupas por mi—susurro la rubia.

—¿Sigues mareada?—pregunto.

—un poco—respondió ella.

Hipo observo la tormenta afuera, por mucho que quisiera llevar a Astrid con cualquier curandero inmediatamente, tendría que esperar hasta que la tormenta aminorase, porque viajar con ese clima era prácticamente imposible.

Se aparto de la chica lentamente, escuchando los reproches por parte de ella y recargándola en la pared de la cueva—solo será un momento—le dijo al ver el leve puchero que tenia ella, cosa que le parecería tierna si no fuera por las condiciones en que estaban.

Busco entre sus cosas encontrando con éxito un pañuelo, algunas vendad y unas plantas que servían para desinflamar y calmar el dolor, y agradeció eternamente que Astrid se preocupara por eso desde que se le había ocurrió construir su traje.

Salió levemente de la cueva y coloco en un cuenco improvisado bajo la lluvia que rápidamente se lleno, le pidió a Chimuelo que lo ayudara a encender un fuego y hecho un puñado de las hiervas en el agua. Se adentro más en la cueva hasta que encontró un poco de hielo que coloco en el pañuelo.

Regreso y se recostó nuevamente al lado se novia y la volvió a abrazar esperando a que el té estuviera listo, agradeciendo internamente que los dragones les brindaran calor o de lo contrario estarían congelándose en ese preciso momento, ya que sus ropas mojadas aún estaban secándose junto a la fogata.

Puso el pañuelo con hielo sobre la cabeza de la chica y la escucho suspirar, pero al cabo de unos minutos ella no hacia ningún ruido volteo la mirada a Astrid que parecía estar dormitando cosa que lo alarmo enseguida, no era bueno que ella se durmiera con semejante golpe en la cabeza.

—Astrid—la llamo moviéndola para conseguir un gruñido por parte de ella—No te duermas—comenzó a sacudirla un poco más fuerte, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro con enojo.

—Tengo sueño—reprocho ella.

—No te dormirás hasta que te tomes el té—ella volvió a gruñir—háblame…de lo que decías hace rato… de los colores—trato de distraerla para evitar que se durmiera.

—Mi papá decía que el amor era como los colores del arcoíris,—ella tenía los ojos cerrados pero mientras seguía hablando tenia la seguridad de que ella estaba despierta—yo no le creía hasta que comencé a salir contigo…—la sacudió un poco cuando la escucho dejar de hablar.

—¿ A qué te refieres?—Dijo un poco más interesado, Astrid nunca solía hablar de cosas así, si bien su relación había avanzado bastante en los últimos años, ella nunca hablaba de cosas tan cursis.

—Es que amarte a ti, es como…como esto—ella señalo la cueva, Hipo levanto la ceja sin entender—como estar atrapado en medio de una horrible tormenta, en una cueva.

—¿Frio y desolado?—pregunto—gracias, eso me hace sentir honrado.

Sintió un leve golpe en el hombro, demasiado leve—no, es como estar en peor lugar posible, pero aún así no querer salir nunca de ahí porque es demasiado hermoso para poder ser descrito en palabras.

Hipo sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, ella nunca le había dicho nada así.

—Extrañarte es tan…frio y gris, como estar más de mil siglos en soledad y estar contigo es como si repentinamente el sol saliera y calentara todo a su paso, no puedo enojarme nunca verdaderamente contigo y aunque lo haga se que tarde o temprano terminare perdonándote, acariciarte es como darme cuenta de que todo lo que siempre quise estaba justo enfrente mío.

Hipo miro enternecido a la chica y retiro el pañuelo con el hielo ya derretido—Sabes que te amo—le dio mientras le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Yo también te amo, me gusta el verde de tus ojos que me recuerda al bosque, me gusta cuando ríes, porque me recuerda a lo amarillo del sol y su calidez y brillo, me gusta ver tu rostro y todos tus expresiones, incluso me gusta tu sarcasmo.

Se levanto y retiro el té del fuego y procuro enfriarlo antes de dárselo a su novia que ahora parecía, más despierta que antes, ella lo tomo lentamente mientras que él se ocupaba deshacer su trenza.

Cuando finalmente se había acabado el té Hipo coloco el recipiente junto a ellos y se acomodo mejor, abrazando a la chica, que inmediatamente se acurruco en su pecho.

—Si pidieras describir nuestra relación en un color ¿cuál sería?—Hipo se rio levemente.

—No lo sé.

—Pues piensa en uno—ella parecía molesta y comenzó a sentirse aliviado, tal vez Astrid estaba mejor.

Se quedo observando el fuego por un rato y luego de pensarlo respondió—Rojo.

—No abría pensado en un mejor color—ella volteo el rostro hacia él y parcia menos confundida que antes—tal vez deberíamos de usar algo rojo de ahora en adelante.

Astrid miro a su novio hacer esa cara que hacia cuando había pensado en algo y estaba a punto de ponerlo a prueba—es buena idea—añadió.

La noche paso lenta después de eso y en algún punto Hipo se quedo dormido, mientras que Astrid lo observaba con una sonrisa, poco a poco sus pensamientos se volvieron más claros y coherentes y se comenzó a sentir algo extraña, como cuando despiertas de un sueño y no sabes si sigues dentro de este o ya estás en la realidad, se sentía con una pequeña jaqueca y el lugar en que recordaba haberse golpeado palpitaba levemente.

A la mañana siguiente la tormenta había terminado y Astrid fue la primera en salir de la cueva seguida por los dragones, no quiso despertar a su novio por lo que salió en silencio y fue por algo de comer.

Hipo se despertó en la mañana con el cuello adolorido por dormir en una mala posición, se estiro escuchando alguno de sus huesos hacer "crack" y se levanto tratando de ubicarse, era obvio que no estaba en su casa y además sentía que faltaba algo—¡Astrid!—la rubia no estaba y tampoco los dragones.

Salió buscando con la mirada la chica, cuando Chimuelo llego a su lado bastante entusiasmado.

—¿Dónde está Astrid?—le pregunto.

Su dragón señalo con la cola y él levanto la mirada encontrándose con la Hofferson que traía un par de pescados en unas ramitas, sonrió al verlo.

—Buenos días—saludo dándole uno de los pescados—Los dragones ya desayunaros, ellos me ayudaron a pescar—Hipo sonrió.

—Te ves mejor que ayer—ella se sonrojo levemente y luego le golpeo el brazo con fuerza.

—¡auch!—se sonó el área afectada—¿eso por qué fue?

—Recordé que estoy enojada contigo—era cierto y ahora que ella parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos, lo había recordado.

Esa era la razón por la que habían terminado en una cueva en medio de una tormenta ya que el día anterior Hipo estaba estresado, sabían que en unas islas cercanas a Berk había habido un ataque de dragón, fueron investigar, pero pronto el estrés hizo mella en Hipo que comenzó discutir por una cosa sin sentido, Astrid se molesto, se gritaron y el elemento sorpresa desaprecio, fueron atacados por el dragón y un intento por escapar, Astrid se golpeo la cabeza.

—Bien lo siento, fue mi culpa, yo no quería gritarte,demás por mi culpa resultaste herido y eso no me lo puedo perdonar, lo siento yo no…—ella como siempre lo beso por sorpresa.

—Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo realmente—ella parecía apenada por eso, pero luego su hacha apunto hasta su garganta, Hipo se pregunto si ese extraño cambio de humor se debía al golpe—pero si le dices a alguien sobre lo que te dije ayer no respondo—asintió frenéticamente pasando saliva, secretamente aliviado de que Astrid estuviera bien.

Ambos se montaron en sus dragones y se dirigieron de nuevo a casa—por cierto—comento como quien no quiere la cosa—lo del rojo es buen idea…


End file.
